Towards my dream
by Ai Koukgyoku
Summary: Fine has a dream of being a pâtissière. Rein's dream is to be a ballerina. Fine runs away from home to a school for elites: Future Professionals elite of elites school. When she returns her bully falls slowly in love with her...
1. Chapter 1

**Hiyah! I'm writing a new story! This idea wasn't leaving my head so... Please enjoy!**

**I don't own Fushigiboshi no futago hime or the characters except the O/C's.**

* * *

><p><strong> Fine's POV<strong>

Today will be a same day. It's always Rein this Rein that. In other people's perspective, Rein is a kind, princess-like, girly and a beautiful friend while me? I look like a tomboyish, unprincess-like, plain girl that only cares about food. I walk to and from home by myself while Rein goes with friends surrounding her.

Morning~

" Mother! Father! I made breakfast! " I yelled.

Mother, Father and Rein came down.

" I made breakfast! "

Mother glared at me. " Fine. We will say no until the world dies. We will never say yes. You are older than Rein, Fine. But it seems like Rein is the more responsible one. Don't you still get it!? You are the heir to your father's company! "

"But what about Rein!? "

" She has a dream she wants to achieve! " She shouted at me.

" But... but I do as well... " I felt a tear fall down my eyes.

" Your dream? Yeah, I know. Being a stupid pâtissièr. But that can be your hobby! Rein's dream is to be a ballerina. Isn't that beautiful? You are the only one who can take over the Sunny Company! "

" Stupid!? Who? Me!? Speak for yourself! Look in the mirror before you say that to me! Be honest! I'm adopted right!? " I yelled at her.

" Fine! How rude! She is your mother! " Father yelled.

" Yeah Fine! Be respectful! " Rein said, but I don't if it was sarcasm or not.

" You know what? Rein, you are to spy on Fine! "

Timeskip to school ~

That is what always happen in the morning. Rein's popularity is stinging the sky again. I wonder if someone will ever notice me. I'm practically half invisible. At lunch, I walked out of school to a sweets shop. I was going to order when I heard someone say, " Mummy! I wanna go here! Can I?" I saw a little girl pointing at a banner. I walked towards the banner and realised it was a school advertiser. It said :

' Future Professionals elite of elites school.

Students who have dreams have a chance here. The cost to come in will be- - - - - - yen (A/N: I couldn't be bothered to figure out how much, but it is expensive!)

You would be able to come in if you get over 94% marks on the Elite test. It is not as easy as you think. 87% students who tried failed. This school has a chance for future professionals. '

An elite school... Huh? I made my mind to go to this school. It will be - - - - - - yen. Hmmm... that will take about 3 years if I have an arbiet in 5 places. I'm starting today after school, but first, I need my lunch!

Timeskip ~

After school, I walked to my favourite cafe and got a part time job. I went to 4 more places. 1. A jewelry making shop. 2. Sweets shop. 3. A boutique. 4. A make up shop. I need to be careful so Rein doesn't tell her parents ( yes that are not my parents anymore! They are just Elsie and Trust! ) that I'm having a part time job or else they might find me suspicious.

Timeskip to home~

" Mother! Father! I am back! " Rein shouted. They came running towards Rein and asking her questions like: " How was school?" " Have you doe well?" " Have you made a boyfriend yet?"

I just ignored them and walked to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Timeskip~

Fine's POV

I was walking down the hallway to the cafeteria to have lunch, of course, by myself again. Then someone came up to me. He had beautiful purple flowing hair and deep dark eyes that matched his hair. I stopped.

" What? " I asked. I can't believe this person can actually see me when the teachers couldn't.

" Heh. Are you Fine chan? " he said.

" Uh... yeah... ? Why do you want? " he knows me?

" Ha... nothing. Just wanted to..." Then he kicked me on my leg.

" Oow! Why the heck did you do that for!? " I said, or rather yelled at him grabbing onto my leg.

" No reason. Just revenge for making my girlfriend cry"

I was so angry! " What is your name? Let me guess... baka? " I shouted.

" Sorry, it's wrong. My name is Shade stupid! "

Then he walked away. He said girlfriend... right? And I made her cry... who was she? I remembered!

Flashback ~

_I was walking down the hallway to go home when a girl with blonde hair was in my way._

_" Um... Excuse me? I need to get past" I said._

_She looked at me and said, " Sorry jerk. I couldn't see a loner right behind my back!"_

_The word jerk and loner stabbed me. I was so angry I stepped on her foot and said, " Oops! Sorry! I didn't realise your filthy, smelly feet in my way! She pretended to cry then wiped her tears then smiled. _

_She looked angry behind the eyes acting kind. She said softly, " It's all right. Anyway, what's your name?"_

_" Fine" OMG why did I say it?!_

_" Okay, Fine. What class could you be in? "_

_I hesitated but said " Year 3, room A... "_

_" Okay.. " Then she left..._

_Flashback ends ~_

I remember... does that count in making her cry? Because she is the only who actually cried I front of me...

Timeskip ~

I ran to the cafe ( more like a restaurant^^ ) I'm working at. I changed into my uniform, tied my hair into high pig tails. I went to get orders when Rein and her friends came in. I gulped and said, " Please sit here "

They followed me to a seat. I gave them the menus but the one with dirty blond hair said, " We don't need the menus"

" We already came here heaps so we know what we are gonna eat anyway " said a girl with long orange hair.

" Thanks for the offer!^^" said a girl with short brown hair.

" Will you take our menus? " said a boy with dark green hair.

" Uh... yes sure... "

" You look similiar!" Said a girl with puffy blond hair.

" Ha... ha... Okay? Anyway.. what would you like to eat? "

" I would like lemon tea and a piece of blueberry cake please" Rein ordered.

" I would like whatever Aletezza wants! "Said the boy with dark green hair looking at the girl with puffy blond hair.

I looked at her and she said, " Rose tea with some choc chip cookies please" I nodded.

" Anyone else? "

" May I have an orange juice?" The one with the dirty blond hair said.

" Sure thing! "

" I just want plain water^^" the one with the short brown hair ordered.

" I don't nee anything " the dark orange hair girl said.

" I want what Aletezza wants!" A girl with short green hair when looked like the bon said.

" Is that all? "

" You forgot me. I want a banana smoothie." The one with purple hair...Eeeeeekkkkkkk! Is he Shade?! Damn that guy! I jut fake smiled and was about to walk away when Rein stood up and said, " Can you please lead me to the bathroom?"

" Uh... Sure... Follow me" I gulped. I lead her to the toilets then she said, " Fine. What are you doing here? "

" Working... "

"Don't worry! I'm not actually gonna spy on you. I seriously think it's stupid to blurt it out in front of you. "

" *sigh* sis... you are the only one who thinks of me! WWAAAAA! "

" Come on then. I'll introduce you to my friends "

I nodded.

We walked to where Rein was sitting.

Rein's POV

I walked to my table with Fine.

" Guys. This is Fine. She is in the same class as us "

" Oh! Hi Fine. Nice to meet you! My name is Bright" Bright said.

" I'm Aletezza, and my onii san is Bright... "

" I'm Auler! "

" My name is Lione. Nice to meet you! "

" Hi... my name is Milro "

" I'm Sophie! "

" Hi.. my name is Fine.. nice to meet you guys! "

This is the first time anyone ever smiled at me in years!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated for long! I had to go to my lessons every time I had spare time! I mean, I have piano lessons, violen, yr 8 maths, yr 9 maths, yr 9 English (rreading and writing ) , swimming and badminton. Before anyone asks, yes it is tiring and I am a year 8 not 9. Anyway, I apologise for not updating. Please forgive me! If you don't, I... am gonna disappear! I'm sorry, I'll just carry on with the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fines POV (timeskip)<strong>

I was walking to school when I spotted Shade leaning onto a wall. I ignored him and was about to pass when he said, " You there "

I flinched. I turned slowly towards him and said, " Huh? "

" Stupid girl "

" I'm not stupid! "

" You are working at that cafe? That cafe is lame. They won't give you much money "

" How do you know!? " I shouted at him, angry.

" I just do. And that cafe is just plain, annoying "

I was angry at him. He was insulting my favourite cafe. My favourite place. I was red with fury. I lifted my head at him and glared. He stare at me like I was dumb then slapped my face.

" You don't know who you are dealing with, dummy " he turned his back on me and started walking to school.

" Oh yes I do! I'm dealing with a stupid * beeeeeeeep * ! " I shouted back at him.

((A/N : I didn't want swear words but... ^^ naturally came out! And I dot need to tell you what the 'beeep' was, right? The 'b' word. ))

**Timeskip~**

It was lunch so I went to Rein, my sis. Shade was there. I whispered something to Rein but did she ignore me? Or didn't she hear me? I whispered once more time, "Can I Ave a talk with you, alone!? "

She stared in blank space and said, "Did someone just insult me? My ear suddenly feels as if "

I was shocked. I started saying, " You guys can see me, right? "

None of them replied and just chatted on. Yesterday, they were all smiling at me, and now? Wow, life is soo fair!

((A/N: She said the life is soo fair with sarcasm, just saying))

Just what i expected. I'm nothing if my sister doesn't talk to me.


End file.
